


Wynken, Blynken and Dad

by SilversEdge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluffyfest, M/M, Platonic Relationships, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilversEdge/pseuds/SilversEdge
Summary: When Virgil has trouble getting to sleep, how does Patton decide to help? With a bedtime story of course!





	Wynken, Blynken and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> just my take on the parental relationship with Moxiety. Inspired by the bedtime story of Wynken, Blynken and Nodd.

Yawning as he made his way downstairs, Virgil slowly crossed the room, intent to get a cup of hot chocolate. He had been having trouble sleeping again, but he knew he needed to get some rest or he would be more irritable tomorrow; well, more than usual. The best way he had found to quiet his mind was to sip the drink and let the warmth spread through him, to help quiet the part of his mind that wouldn’t stop running. Of course this didn’t always work, but it sometimes did. He was hopping this was one of the nights where he could just sip his drink and let his mind drift off into the land of pleasant dreams. 

“Hey Kiddo, what are you doing awake?”

Turning around, he saw Patton sitting on the couch, something in his hands that his brain was too tired to figure out what it actually was. Grunting as he headed more into the kitchen, he came back out a few minutes later with cup of hot chocolate and sat down next to Patton, looking over at what seemed to be something he was knitting. Blinking tiredly, he just shook his head; he didn’t have enough brain power to figure out what the parental side was trying to make, beyond that it seemed to have all their core colors in is. 

“Couldn’t sleep, I thought some hot chocolate would help. What are you making Patton? Did you lose track of time?”

“It’s going to be a huge blanket we can all curl up under during movie nights. Do you like it? Do you think I should make four smaller ones instead? And yes, I did, Oops”

“No Pat, this is more than fine. Besides, Roman would love this and I’ll make Logan actually sit closer to all of us. He could use one of us for a pillow instead of his neck being bent at an odd angle when he falls asleep sitting up.”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile at how thoughtful the moral side was. He sometimes felt like they needed to do something back for him, for how kind he was to all them. But that was an issue for a different day. Right now, Virgil could only smile as he sipped his drink, eyes slightly hurting with how tired he was feeling. Though he looked up when he felt the cup being taken out of his hands and felt himself being lowered down to rest on the couch. When had Patton stood up, and when had he moved all his supplies out of the way.

“Patton, what?”

Between one blink and the next, he found himself back in his room, with Patton tucking him in under the covers.

“How did I? Patton, you can’t be in here for long. You know what my room does to all of you.”

Seeing the other side shake his head and sit on the side of the bed, he closed his eyes when the first touch ran through his hair, calming any anxiety that had been starting to build in him. 

“Here, let me tell you about three kids, Wynken, Blynken and Nod, and their trip for silver fish.”

As Patton spoke in his calming voice, Virgil found he was drawn into visions of the story. Of three children on a wooden boat, casting their nets out for the silver fish in the sea of the sky. He wasn’t sure how long the tale went on, or how long Patton talked, but he was aroused from the sea of stars by something touching his forehead. Cracking his eyes open, he realized Patton had kissed his forehead and was getting ready to leave. He knew he should thank him, but he couldn’t get his body to move, nor his mind to say anything in its still mostly asleep state.

“Goodnight Virgil, sleep well kiddo.”

Yawning again as he pulled his blanket up around him tighter, he nuzzled in, eyes closing again, letting himself fall back asleep.

“Goodnight Dad.”


End file.
